The present invention relates generally to the field of autonomous vehicle parking, and more particularly to autonomous vehicle parking based on a vehicle user's information.
An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. An autonomous vehicle can also be known as a driverless car, self-driving car, or robotic car. Autonomous vehicles can detect surroundings using a variety of techniques such as radar, LIDAR, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. Advanced control systems interpret sensory information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage.
Parking areas are areas designed for vehicle parking that can be multi-story parking garages or large flat parking lots. Parking areas can have multiple vehicle entrances and exits. Parking areas can also have multiple entrances and exits for vehicle users to use to leave the parking area and to return to where they parked their vehicle. Parking areas can be first come, first serve for parking spots; can have designated parking spots for different lengths of time; or can have priority parking spots costs more than parking spots farther away.